


Mornings are for Coffee and...

by duchess_of_brighton



Series: Hop Shots [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Jim "Chief" Hopper Being Jim "Chief" Hopper, Morning Sex, Sexy Chief Hopper, Smut, coffee and contemplation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchess_of_brighton/pseuds/duchess_of_brighton
Summary: Mornings with Hopper are the best mornings, and not just because of the coffee and contemplation...Little bit of Hopper smut to start the day!
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Female Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Series: Hop Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641358
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Mornings are for Coffee and...

**Author's Note:**

> So, here in the UK universities are on strike, which means that instead of writing cutting edge research proposals, I'm writing Hopper smut. You're welcome!

It's rare that you wake up before Hopper, but he's had the week from hell at work, so you're really happy to see him still dead to the world when you open your eyes. Sliding out of bed as gently as you can to avoid waking him, you grab his discarded flannel shirt from the floor, and tiptoe out of the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind you.

You put a pot of coffee on before retrieving some underwear from the pile of clean laundry on the kitchen countertop - your chores tend to go unfinished when Hopper shows up - and adding his flannel shirt on top. Pushing your feet into your boots, but not bothering to lace them up, you carry a mug of coffee out to the solitude of your porch. 

It's beautiful out here, on the edge of the woods, the view from the widest side of the wrap around porch affording you trees and fields gilded by the rising sun. As you sip from your mug, you reflect that Hop has a point with this coffee and contemplation thing. 

Your thoughts move to the man asleep in your bed. Your relationship isn't always easy from a practical perspective - he's a police chief and a parent, and you have a demanding job of your own - but when you do get to spend time together, it's all worth it. Hop is interesting and funny, protective and possessive, gentle and demanding, all at the same time. And in bed... Your cheeks flush at the memory of the night before, at him eating you out on the couch when you claimed to be too comfortable to move, then carrying you through to the bedroom and pounding you into the mattress until you were sobbing and begging for him to make you come again. And then, as he always does, he wrapped you in his arms and gentled you into sleep. 

Your thighs press together at the memory, your body reminding you just how good Hop is at turning you on. Hell, who are you kidding? Just the sight of the man has you creaming your panties. The other day you spotted him coming out of the coffee shop in town, and something about his grin beneath those aviator shades had you rooted to the spot and trembling for a full ten seconds before you could force yourself to move and go greet him. 

"Morning, baby." His voice is a growl behind you, and you turn as he steps onto the porch, squinting against the sunlight, his hair in disarray and his jeans only half buttoned, his chest bare. "You stole my shirt."  
"You gonna arrest me?" You ask, playfully.  
"Nah, looks better on you." He reaches out a hand and you pass him the coffee mug, watching as he takes a deep gulp and sighs with satisfaction. "What are you doing out here so early, baby?"  
"Coffee and contemplation." You offer, and he grins.   
"Good way to start the day."

You turn back to the view, leaning on the rail, and feel his heat against your back as he comes to stand behind you, his arms caging you in as he sets the coffee mug down. His hand gently brushes your hair back, and he feathers a kiss at your temple. He plants another kiss on your cheekbone, then pulls open the collar of your shirt and kisses your neck.   
"Mmm." You can't hold back a little sound of satisfaction.  
His other hand leaves the rail and lands on your hip, gently edging up your shirt.   
"Hop!" But it's a token protest, and he knows it.  
"What?" His tone is mock innocent, "I'm just saying good morning."  
His fingers find your panties, and he makes a noise of disappointment. "You put on underwear?"  
"To stand outside in the open, in daylight? Yes, Hop, I put on underwear!"   
"I didn't." He notes, and you simultaneously laugh and squirm with arousal.

His fingers slide insistently into your panties, and he lets out a low groan as he feels how wet you are.  
“What you been thinking about, baby? You’re soaked.” He slowly strokes your clit, making it hard for you to answer.  
“You.” You say honestly, gasping in a breath as he rubs little circles over your sensitive flesh. “Just you.”  
“Lucky me.” He suckles a kiss into your neck as his fingers move a little faster, “You wanna come for me, baby? Right here?”  
Your eyes quickly scan the horizon. You imagine what this would look like to someone else - Hopper standing behind you, his hand moving in your panties, your flushed face… But there’s no-one else for miles, you’re almost sure of that.   
“Yes… Please, Hop…”  
He pushes the tip of a finger inside you, making you stifle a moan, before returning to your clit. “That’s it, sweetheart.” His free hand moves up under your shirt to cup your breast over your bra, squeezing gently.

Your hand is so tight on the rail that your knuckles are white, your lips pressed together to avoid crying out as your belly starts to tighten, that familiar tingling beginning in your thighs. You press back against Hop, trusting him to hold you up as his insistent fingers start the wave building in your body.   
“You close, baby? I know you are, I can feel you.” His murmured words in your ear cause a whimper to break free from your lips against your will. “That’s right, need to hear you, sweetheart.”  
“Hop-“ You gasp in protest, and he suddenly stills his fingers.   
“You want it, I need to hear you.” His voice is a low growl, the same tone has always gets when he’s focussed on making you come - and you hear it a lot, because Hopper is as generous as he is demanding when it comes to sex. 

Screw it. Your body is wound to breaking point, there’s no-one to really hear you except Hop, and you know just how much he likes to hear you.   
“Yes! Please!” You let go, and he rewards you by strumming his fingers hard over your clit, bringing you right back to the edge.   
“That’s it, sweetheart. Give it to me, now.”   
You hold your breath as the wave breaks, and then you’re crying out for him as it pulses through your body, making your legs tremble and your head tip back against his chest. “Hop… Jim… Oh god, Jim…” 

“Okay, baby. You’re okay.” He’s still murmuring in your ear as you get your breath back and open your eyes fully. You’re supported by his big frame, one hand still in your panties, the other gently pressed to your belly.   
“God, Hop.” Your voice sounds raspy. “That’s one hell of a way to start the day.”  
He chuckles, pressing a kiss to the side of your face. “I’ve always enjoyed a little cream with my coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little story, let me know in the comments if you have feedback or any suggestions for more Hopper fics, smutty or fluffy (or both)! 
> 
> DoB x


End file.
